All those years
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Jane Granger n'avait rencontré Lily Evans qu'une seule fois. Ça s'était passé dans un parc, début octobre 79, juste après la naissance d'Hermione. Juste avant que Lily Evans et ses amis ne s'engagent au service de l'Ordre. OS


**_Titre_**: All those years ago

**_Auteure_**: Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills

**_Traductrice_** : Elizabeth Mary Masen pour la VF.

**_Bêta _**: Roxinette

**_Spoilers_** : Aucun

**_Rating _**: K+

**_Genre(s) _**: Family/Friendship

**_Disclaimer:_**  
>-L'histoire appartient à Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills<br>-Tous les personnages, lieux et autres appartiennent à J.K. Rowling  
>-Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills écrit ce texte dans un but non lucratif<br>-Je traduis pour le plaisir et je ne perçois aucune rémunération si ce n'est vos reviews, à bon entendeur salut…

**_Notes:  
><em>**- N'hésitez pas à aller reviewer la VO. (Lien disponible dans mes forums)  
>- Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont données dans le forum<br>- Pour cette traduction, j'ai fait le choix de transformer le prénom de la mère d'Hermione en Jane au lieu de Jean choisit par l'auteure de la version originale

* * *

><p>Jane Granger n'avait rencontré Lily Evans qu'une seule fois. Ça n'avait pas été un grand événement bling-bling et tape-à-l'œil, en fait ça s'était passé dans un parc, début octobre 79, juste après la naissance d'Hermione. Jane poussait son landau le long d'une allée de gravier étroite, les roues gémissants lorsqu'elle tourna. Hermione gazouillait, sortant sa main minuscule hors du nid étroit de couvertures où elle était enveloppée. « On est bientôt arrivées, bichette » murmura Jane, se penchant pour prendre la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.<p>

Elles arrivèrent au banc familier, juste un peu à l'écart de l'allée, surplombé par un saule pleureur massif, laissant la lumière du soleil filtrée à travers ses feuilles, recouvrant tout d'une délicate aura dorée.

Jane s'assit, balançant le landau et avec délicatesse installa Hermione pour sa sieste de l'après-midi. Quand elle eut finalement fermée les yeux, Jane jeta un coup d'œil aux environs, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui retiendrait son attention, quelque chose qui lui inspirerait un nouveau roman.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un groupe d'ados de 18~19 ans et un couple dans la vingtaine qui courraient, jouant au frisbee avec un gros chien noir. Chien qui sauta sur l'une des filles, celle aux longs cheveux auburn et aux yeux brillants, et l'a fit tomber au sol.

La fille laissa échapper un petit cri, puis rit aux éclats alors que le chien lui lécher le visage avec force : « Patmol ! » gloussa-t-elle, « Descends tout suite ! » .Le chien ne bougea pas d'un iota. «James, Hest…vous pourriez pas m'aider ?»Elle se tourna vers un grand garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés avec des lunettes et une autre fille aux joues rouges avec une longue écharpe à rayures qui touchait le sol alors qu'elle riait des malheurs de son amie. « Ce n'est pas drôle ! » la jeune fille semblait manquer d'air entre les éclats de rire, «James, s'il-te-plait ! » dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« D'accord, d'accord » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, tirant le chien par la peau du coup et lui offrant sa main. Elle la prit et il la remit sur pieds lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille lorsqu'elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Et les tourtereaux, y'a des hôtels pour ça » cria un des autres hommes couché sur une couverture patchwork, pas très éloignée de celle qui était dans le landau d'Hermione, alors qu'une une fille au visage lunaire se servait de son torse comme oreiller.

« Merci beaucoup, Frank » répliqua le dénommé James alors que la jeune fille souriait l'air penaud.

« Avec plaisir, » répondit Franck « C'est le boulot de toute ma vie, te tourmenter à longueur de journée, te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce pour toute les blagues foireuses que tu as faites quand on était préfets »

« Vraiment ? » releva James, marchant jusque à lui, le menaçant de lui verser sur la tête ce qui semblait être du jus d'orange.

« NON, James ! » cria la fille blonde qui s'éloigna précipitamment pour éviter d'être éclaboussée du liquide épais qui tomba sur le pull-over de Frank.

Frank, qui bondit en arrière et qui lança sur James un sandwich à demi-mangé. Tout d'un coup c'était la bataille de nourriture ouverte, la fille , Hest, si Jane avait bien compris se précipita pour les rejoindre, faisant signe à Lily de faire de même , qui, même si elle souriait , secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur et alla s'asseoir sur le banc.

« Bonjour » dit-elle chaleureusement.

« Bonjour, » répondit Jane « il fait très beau aujourd'hui » ajouta-elle automatiquement

« Oui, en effet » acquiesça la jeune fille regardant le ciel, « J'espère que ça va se maintenir » dit-elle avant d'ajouter timidement : « Je me maris demain »

« Oh! » s'exclama Jane « C'est formidable »

« Oui, » la fille sourit « Je suis tellement excitée et un peu nerveuse aussi, je crois » ajouta-t-elle en s'amusant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. « James est tellement…tellement merveilleux, «Elle gloussa, ses joues rosirent « C'est fou, mais je l'aime »

Jane se mordit la lèvre, souriant elle aussi « J'étais comme ça aussi avant mon mariage avec Graham. On était un peu plus vieux que vous, je pense, j'avais 26 ans et il en avait 27. Je ne pense pas que ça soit un véritable problème… » Finit-elle

« Moi non plus,» la jeune fille hocha la tête « Ma sœur pense que je suis trop jeune «Tu as juste 19 ans » m'a-t-elle dit la dernière fois que je lui est parlée, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle viendra au mariage.

Jane baissa les yeux : « Vous m'en voyez vraiment désolée » dit-elle, sincèrement, « Je suis fille unique, Graham a un frère, Andrew, mais on ne le voit pas très souvent, il travaille en Amérique. »

« C'est cool » sourit la fille dont les yeux brillèrent, « J'ai toujours voulu aller en Amérique » Hestia m'a proposé d'y aller pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille mais on n'a jamais eu le temps.

Jane allait répondre mais Hermione choisit ce moment pour se manifester et sa mère se dépêcha de la sortir de son landau. « C'est votre fille? »

La jeune mère hocha la tête, un peu fière lorsque la jeune fille s'exclama : « Elle est adorable, et elle a de très beaux cheveux » puis elle ajouta en contemplant les minuscules traits d'Hermione « Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

« Elle va avoir un mois vendredi prochain » répondit Jane caressant la paume de la main de sa fille.

« Et c'est votre première enfant ? » demanda la jeune fille avec curiosité.

« Oui, et probablement la seule, on n'a jamais voulu avoir plus d'un enfant »

« Vraiment ? » interrogea la jeune fille avec intérêt « James veut une famille nombreuse, il était fils unique, je pense que ça a dû lui manqué,» Elle sourit « Mais nos amis sont comme une famille, aucun de nous a vraiment une famille, on reste donc ensemble »

« C'est touchant…vous avez été à l'école ensembles ? » demanda Jane

« Oui,» répondit la fille en riant «On était pas tous dans le même niveau, mais on est vraiment devenus amis avec Franck et Alice grâce à … » Elle s'arrêta un instant «…grâce à l'armée ».

« Vous êtes tous dans l'armée ? » Interrogea Jane en montrant du doigt les amis de la jeune fille qui avaient participés à la bataille de nourriture.

La fille hocha la tête, « On voulait tous participer, on est dans le Régiment Phénix » dit-elle avec un petit sourire faisant supposer à Jane qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de blague au sein de leur groupe.

« Je suppose que vous êtes en congé actuellement »

« Oui, mais pour quelques jours seulement, on reprend mardi » dit-elle avec une grimace imperceptible

« Eh bien, courage » compatit Jane, ses yeux revenants aux amis de la jeune fille, James, son fiancé semblait l'appeler, lui envoyant un baiser et lui offrant une rose précipitamment coupée du massif de fleurs.

La fille sourit, se recoiffant et se retourna vers Jane « Je dois y'aller, »sourit-elle « Je dois l'empêcher de faire plus de dégâts »

« Allez-y,» dis Jane en souriant à son tour « J'ai été heureuse de faire votre connaissance »

« Lily, » supplia l'une des filles

« Lily, bonne chance pour demain» lui souhaita Jane

« Merci » répondit Lily, « C'était un plaisir de parler avec vous » Elle se leva, fit un petit signe à Hermione et courut rejoindre ses amis et décocha une tape derrière la tête à James pour son « spectacle ridicule »

Jane resta et les regarda plus longtemps qu'elle l'avait prévue et sourit lorsqu'à presque trois heures, Hest éloigna Lily, lui expliquant à son grand désespoir qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit de voir James avant le lendemain. Les garçons restèrent un peu plus longtemps avant de partir, emportant leurs papiers et la grande couverture qu'ils avaient posée par terre en arrivant.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis, Jane poussa le landau jusque chez elle, pensant à cette bande d'amis et toutes les idées qu'elle avait pour son nouveau roman.

Ç'avait été une sortie très productive.

o.0.o

Monica Wilkins soupira et reposa son stylo sur son bureau, regarda le vaste bush australien qui entourait leur maison à Wendell et elle, elle avait presque fini ce qui allait être son second manuscrit depuis leur déménagement. C'était une histoire d'amour et de trahison tournant autour de la vie de six ados engagés dans l'armée. Elle ne savait pas d'où l'idée lui était venue et elle répondrait des années plus tard qu'un jour, elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle avait la trame presque complète de son histoire en tête.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle redevint Jane, à l'âge canonique de 67 ans, qu'elle emmena sa toute petite fille Rosie dans le même parc, sous le même saule pleureur qu'elle se rappela de la conversation qu'elle avait eue il y'a bien des années, avec une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn.


End file.
